This disclosure generally relates to benzopyran compounds. More particularly the disclosure relates to benzopyran colorants having high thermal stability.
A wide variety of colorants are known to be useful in coloring many different kinds of polymers. Colorants having high glass transition temperatures (Tg) for stability during processing, and good weatherability properties under a variety of conditions are in great demand in the coloration of thermoplastics. However, it is difficult to find colorants with these stability properties that also impart a desirable color and good color value to products.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new colorant compounds that have good chroma, good fluorescent intensity, and good weatherability and at the same time can also be processed at high temperatures.